A Kiss For Your Tears III
by NikiChan101
Summary: The hanyou Inuyasha will be experiencing his first pregnancy with his mate Sesshoumaru and their adoptive daughter Rin. While everyone is happy, Inuyasha is scared. How will he deal with being a mommy?
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss For Your Tears III:Prologue

Author's Note: The first chapter of the last AKFYT.

P.S.: I decided to start over because it was kind of messed up according to my standards. So here's a fresh start.

Disclaimer: Idont'townInuyashafolks.

Inuyasha has been living with his mate Sesshoumaru for over a year now. Just three weeks ago, the hanyou married his aniki and was marked as Sesshoumaru's for all time. Later on he attended a private feast that Sesshoumaru had prepared for him, and after sending Rin away, he was impregnated by his aniki.

Although the hanyou showed dismal at the thought at first, he soon grew to love the in utero child. A day or so after Inuyasha's marriage his friends showed up to visit him in an attempt to part on good terms. The monk Miroku suggested to his fiance Sango that they bring the priestess Kagome along to see the hanyou as well. When they finally did get to see him, Kagome made such a scene that Sesshoumaru dismissed them from his premises.

Now three weeks later, Inuyasha is feeling the signs of his pregnancy as he begins to experience his first time carrying a child. How will everyone deal with the new pregnancy? How will Inuyasha and his mate fare?

CHAPTER DONE

Author's Note: Okay let's start over shall we?

Sidenotes: Shaba-laba-ding-dong!


	2. Chapter 2

A Kiss For Your Tears III

Author's Note: Next chapter I guess. First month.

P.S.: Sorry just had writer's block lately so be forgiving if this chapter sucks.

Disclaimer: Like Benny Benassi you know the biz.

In just one month, Inuyasha's belly had grown at a rapid pace. Alot of the servants often mistook him for being in the last month of his first trimester, but Inuyasha had set them straight. Today he was outside in Rin Garden with his mate Sesshoumaru cuddled against him. Rin was somewhere terrorizing Jaken and every so often a shrill scream would pierce the air. While Inuyasha found the screams quite funny, Sesshoumaru was irritated by them. In his aniki's mind they were disturbing the peace of his wife and his child. Inuyasha only thought that they were entertainment for himself and the unborn baby. But now, everything was silent. Inuyasha was sitting on a wooden bench with Sesshoumaru sitting on the floor between his legs. With no conversation to be had, Inuyasha had begun stroking his mate's head softly. His fingers played in the long silvery stands while Sesshoumaru leaned into him, enjoying the way his otouto made his body heat up with just a touch.

Inuyasha continued to play in his mate's hair when he suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru found himself growling in slight anger but calmed himself when he heard Inuyasha's whimpers of apology. Turning around, Sesshoumaru nuzzled his head in Inuyasha's lap before saying, "Otouto why did you stop?" Inuyasha cleared his throat and answered, "I felt a little sick. I'm sorry if it angered you." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's swollen belly and rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "You did not anger me. All is well Inuyasha. But what do you mean you felt sick?" Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his stomach in gentle circular motions. "Well I've been feeling sick since earlier this week. It most often happens in the morning when the sun first rises. I think it's just something that goes on because I'm pregnant." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Do you perhaps think that you have contracted a virus from being surrounded by ningen all the time?", he asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before leaning in to kiss Sesshoumaru's lips. "Do not worry about it aniki. Everything will be fine. It'll probably pass. I'll go to the medic before lunchtime if it will make you feel better." Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha. "Your right. It's probably make sure you see the medic."

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshoumaru stood. Although he had told the hanyou comforting words, Inuyasha knew that he would not let the subject go. His brother always had a thirst for knowledge of the unknown. Inuyasha shook his head at the retreating back of Sesshoumaru. _But I'm the stubborn one,_he thought.

...

At precisely 45 minutes later Inuyasha was headed to go and see the medic. Or rather he was being taken by a servant to the medic. Although the servant tried his best to help the hanyou get to the medic, Inuyasha still stumbled as he walked. Because of the new weight added to his body and hs equilibrium slowly being thrown off, Inuyasha had a hard time getting from ye to yonder when he went anywhere. Inuyasha hated to imagine how he would walk when he reached his second or third month. But for now he had to focus on getting to the palace medic.

"Come on my lord. Not much farther now," the servant pressed. Inuyasha huffed and tried to find the motivation to get to the medic. The servant tried again. "Come on Lord Inuyasha! Lord Sesshoumaru gave me specific instructions to get you to the medic or else I would be only a memory to my mother." Inuyasha's eyes bucked open. His brother had threatened to kill the poor man if he didn't go to the medic. _I can't let that happen,_he thought to himself. Somehow Inuyasha found the strength and energy to continue to the medic's room. The servant led him around a corner and down a long hallway. He stopped suddenly and Inuyasha bumped into his back. The man luckily caught himself and bowed in apology to Inuyasha even though it wasn't his fault. Walking to the door, the servant knocked the wood three times. There was a bit of clanking and cursing when the door opened.

"Damnit Kusanagi! I told you I was busy reading my scrolls", the medic said. The man, now named Kusanagi, cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Inuyasha. The medic's eyes widened and he immediately dropped to the floor and kissed the hanyou's feet. Inuyasha laughed and stepped back. "Please don't do that. It tickles me." The medic stood and smiled. "Umm...Lord Inuyasha. Won't you please come into my humble dwelling." Inuyasha smiled and proceeded to follow the medic inside. Before entering he thanked Kusanagi for taking him to the medic. When he walked inside, the old man closed the door and smiled. "So Lord Inuyasha! What brings you here?",the man asked. Inuyasha picked up a tea leaf and said, "Oh nothing. Sesshoumaru just wanted to make sure the baby and I hadn't contracted a virus or something." The medic's face became puzzled before he looked down at the young man's stomach. "Kami!",he exclaimed. "You are huge my lord. If you don't mind my asking, how far along are you?"

Inuyasha had to try to control his laughter before he could even ponder on how to form a sentence. When he had wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat Inuyasha said, "I am only one month. In a couple of days I'll be two months. How far did you think I was?" The medic coughed and shook his head. "Not important. What is important is that I check you to make sure that you don't have a virus." Inuyasha nodded and looked around the room. The medic walked over to his bed and pulled the covers up over it. Then he dusted the pillow before inviting Inuyasha to sit on the bed. "Sit here my lord. I will just do a customary check to see if anything sounds or look suspicious. If I find anything I will be sure to let you know immediately." Inuyasha nodded as he sat on the pillow. He was anxious to start the check-up so that he could go and eat.

...

Inside of his study, Sesshoumaru was busy reading a book. It was the exact same book that he had read when he first tried to impregnate Inuyasha. He had only examined the important parts of the book such as how to fertilize his mate and things of that nature. It had never crossed the taiyoukai's mind to actually read the rest of the book. He also didn't think to ask the priest who sold him the dansei boshi ingredients if there would be any side effects when he mate got pregnant. He growled in irritation as he continued to flip through the book. Nowhere inside the pages was there any helpful information written.

Lunchtime was in a couple of minutes and he really needed to find something on his mate's condition. Although he wasn't required to eat lunch with Inuyasha and Rin, the taiyoukai felt it his duty to make sure that they were taken proper care of. His servants had tendencies to forget their places and do unmentionable things in the making of Sesshoumaru's food. He had to be sure that nothing happened to either person in his family, including the in utero child. "When All Else Fails",he said to himself. Scanning through the first two or three pages of the book, he deduced that there was nothing important in that chapter that could help him. He scanned one more time before he gave up and threw the book out of the open door.

"Aghhhh!", he heard Jaken scream. Although he probably should have apologized to the little demon, Sesshoumaru opted to stand and intimidate Jaken into being quiet. He was frustrated and angry with the dansei boshi priest. He had been ill-informed on what exactly the process of pregnancy held for his mate. And now he was forced to hear about how much his mate suffered from carrying the child. Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyebrows angrily as he walked to the dining room. He would wait inside patiently for his otouto and Rin to come to lunch. Perhaps he would be calmer by the time they got there.

...

"That's cold!", Inuyasha yelped and jerked his body. The medic, in his moment of surprise, jumped and dropped the bowl he was holding. He rolled his eyes at his lord and eyed the mess of liquid on the floor. When Inuyasha had gained self control, he turned his head too look at the damage he had done. "Ooops sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop the medicine," he said. "I'll help you get it up." The medic quickly placed a hand on Inuyasha's leg. He shook his head fiercely before running off to grab towels. Inuyasha meanwhile, sat on the bed looking confused while the old man ran off.

A couple of minutes later the man returned with another bowl and an armful of towels. Bending down he quickly cleaned the mess and disposed of the towels before he returned back to his original task. "My lord I have warmed the liquid this time. Hopefully it won't be so cold," the medic said. He was becoming quite agitated with the young lord as it was. The man had arrived at his quarters in a huff and now was wasting his precious herbal liquids. As the medic rubbed the warm oily stuff on Inuyasha's back, he prayed the hanyou wouldn't decide to have a spasm attack again. In about a minute, the medic had coated the hanyou's stomach in the thick liquid and was now checking his pulse.

Inuyasha had to struggle not to laugh as the old man's beard tickled his wrist. "So my lord, what exactly has been happening too you that would make Lord Sesshoumaru think you have a virus?" Inuyasha huffed and tucked hair behind his ear. "Well I have been throwing up in the morning time. But it's just in the morning time. Throughout the day I just mostly have stomach discomfort but nothing serious." The medic bit his lip in an effort to stop a laugh, but instead it turned into a snort. Inuyasha, hearing the snort, immediately inquired on what was so funny to the medic. The old man replied with, "Nothing. It's just that your lord obviously hasn't dealt with pregnancy before. What you are experiencing is morning sickness." The old man stood and mentally recorded something about Inuyasha's pulse.

"Ummm...so is that something we should be worried about or what?", Inuyasha asked. The medic shook his head and walked over to a table. He picked up a small pouch and handed it to Inuyasha. "Inside this pouch are some herbs you can take every night. They basically help regulate your stomach over night and in the morning you should have no morning sickness. But if you do, it should only be mild." Inuyasha took the pouch and smiled. "Well can I take one now?", he asked. The herbs smelled so good and he was itching to get a little of it in his system. "I would reccomend you grind them up and add them to tea. Raw foods, non-inclusive of vegetables and fruit, shouldn't be eaten raw." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He was really looking forward to tasting the herbs but he was going to follow the medic's orders lest anything happen to his child.

Inuyasha watched the old man mill around the room mixing together this and that. The hanyou had never seen someone actually concoct a medicine from scratch and was interested in seeing what exactly the man was making. In less than ten minutes, the medic had created a liquid something that he was now bringing to Inuyasha. "Here Lord. Take this medicine until you get your herbs prepared properly for you tonight." Peeping into the bowl, Inuyasha made a disgusted face and pushed the bowl away. "No. I don't want it. It looks nasty and what if it hurts the baby?", he said childishly. The medic rolled his eyes. Why would he make something to hurt an unborn child? "Lord Inuyasha it is incredibly safe for the child and yourself. Besides it has nutrients in it that are helpful to the baby. Also it's tasteless. When you drink it, you won't even taste it. I tried it on myself and other servants last night when I was developing it." Inuyasha leaned in again to the bowl and sniffed. The light green stuff smelled unique. Well actually he couldn't quite put a finger on what it smelled like. Even though the medic had said that the medicine was tasteless, he didn't trust him.

Poking a finger inside the bowl, Inuyasha stuck it in his mouth too see what the medicine really tasted like. But too his surprise, it tasted like nothing. It was kind of like drinking water almost. When the hanyou looked up, the medic was smiling in victory. "Whatever old man. That doesn't mean the whole thing will be tasteless." The medic shrugged his shoulders. "You won't know unless you try it my lord." Inuyasha hunched his shoulders and pouted. He looked from the bowl to his stomach and back to the bowl. "Alright fine. I'll take the stupid medicine," an irritated Inuyasha said.

The hanyou took the bowl, closed his eyes, and prepared to drink the medicine. The liquid was in fact tasteless and cold as he drank it. But as the liquid traveled down his throat it got warm. A burning streak was left in Inuyasha's body causing him to again jerk his body. Shaking his head he sighed. "I'm ready to go now. Are you finished with the check-up?",he asked. The medic nodded and helped Inuyasha back into his haori top. When the hanyou was dressed, he had the old man ring the servant bell so that someone could come and get him. In a couple of minutes, Kusanagi was knocking on the medic's door. Inuyasha slid off of the bed happily. "Kusanagi! They sent youu again?", he asked. The young man nodded. "Great! Can you take me to the dining room where Lord Sesshoumaru is? I expect he's waiting for us." Inuyasha rubbed his stomach and smiled. Kusanagi nodded to Inuyasha before walking to him. He did his best to help the pregnant man navigate the little room. When they got outside in the hallway, Kusanagi immediately took Inuyasha to the dining room.

...

Inside of the dining room, Sesshoumaru was cuddled up with Inuyasha his head on Inuyasha's stomachas he talked to the baby. Sesshoumaru had turned down his food an instead opted to keep the in utero child entertained with conversation. Inuyasha smiled as he ate a rice cake and listened to Sesshoumaru. "You will be a great warrior my child. World renowned and loved by all. Your territory shall rival and surpass even my own lands. And your strength and might will be awesome." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose at his brother's words but he kept quiet nonetheless. Sesshoumaru, seeing his mate's expressions with his peripheral vision, sighed and looked up. "Why do you make that face Inuyasha?",he asked. Inuyasha laughed. "You talk to our child as if you know it will be a man. What if you get a daughter?",he said. Sesshoumaru stroked his chin. "I will love and train her equally. My child's gender will not cause me to change the plans I have made."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His brother could be so insensitive sometimes. "But if it's a girl, you can't do her like you would a boy. It's the same thing with dressing a girl and a boy. You cannot dress a girl and boy alike in the same clothes." Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Inuyasha's clothed stomach. "I understand otouto. But I will not let your petty whinings interfere with what I am doing. My child will know how to fight and conquer." Inuyasha smacked his forehead and muttered to himself. "Do not fret otouto. Everything will be okay. I am the great Sesshoumaru and I will take care of everything. You just focus on taking care of yourself, Rin, and the child."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the words his mate said. Sesshoumaru never ceased to amaze him when it came to comforting him and he loved that. Feeling a hand on his stomach, Inuyasha looked down to see Sesshoumaru again talking to the child. A smile came to his face as he thought about how Sesshoumaru would look actually holding the baby. He could envision the scene now; molten gold eyes looking at one another, a tiny hand grasping his large thumb. Inuyasha felt a tear of joy fall down his cheek. _My family,_he thought. _My everything._

CHAPTER DONE

Author's Note: Sorry if it's crappy.

Sidenotes: Like I said writer's block is a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

A Kiss For Your Tears III

Author's Note: Sorry I've been busy with school and writer's block is a total bitch. Please forgive me if the chapter sucks.

P.S.: Inuyasha is in his second month and not feeling so good.

Disclaimer: Formalities are for weaklings! What are you?

Sesshoumaru rubbed Inuyasha's swollen feet as his mate sat in the chisana oi that he had made especially for him. Since the hanyou had reached his second month, it seemed that the pregnancy symptoms had been hitting him hard. Sesshoumaru tried his best to take care of his mate's ailments but in all honesty, he didn't really know what to do for him. Some time earlier, Inuyasha had ordered Jaken to fix him a glass of water, but the little imp was taking an eternity to bring what Inuyasha wanted. The hanyou was displeased greatly, but because of his swollen feet he couldn't chase after him and punish him as he would like to. A gentle hand on his stomach caused him to look down at Sesshoumaru. "Did you hear me Inuyasha?", he asked. The hanyou's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he shook his head. He had been thinking about Jaken so much that he had zoned out completely to whatever had been said. Sighing in irritation, Sesshoumaru said,"I asked if you would like to go and lie down in our bedroom. Perhaps if you propped up your feet, the swelling wouldn't be so bad." Inuyasha scratched his head for a minute before nodding. Sesshoumaru smiled and stood up from his kneeling position. He still had some studying he needed to do about dansei boshis and pregnancy in general. Having Inuyasha laid in bed would help give him time to read before he had to tend to him again.

Opening the shoji, Sesshoumaru spotted three young men walking down the hallway. They apparently were oustside workers who had come inside for a break. The men were deep into conversation and none of them seemed to notice him standing in the doorway. Getting irritated with being overlooked, Sesshoumaru walked into the middle of the hallway and cut off their path. Only when the tallest one of the group nearly stepped on Sesshoumaru's foot did they stop and look up. "Lord Sesshoumaru!", they yelped before dropping to their knees. They eagerly kissed his feet in appeasement for almost running over him which only irritated him further. Giving a swift kick to one of their faces, he began to speak as one of the men flew down the hall. "I care not for your kisses nor your apologies. You would do well to acknowledge your surroundings. But that is beside my point. Go and find a litter to carry my mate to the royal bedroom. Be sure to handle him with care." Turning his back on the trio, Sesshoumaru was about to walk back inside the room with Inuyasha when a servant's call stopped him in his tracks. "Milord what shall we do when he is inside the bedroom? We do not know of palace care and how to address the ailments of Lord Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at the ground in extreme irritation. Were his subordinates that stupid? "Well you would do well to find someone who could take care of my mate. Should I learn of any ill treatment, all will suffer at the hands of this Sesshoumaru." He could hear their heartbeats speed up and he smiled to himself. Assuming that the idiot servants were going to gain some sense and complete their tasks immediately, Sesshoumaru went inside and closed the shoji.

"Will someone be taking me to the bedroom aniki?", Inuyasha asked chidishly. Sesshoumaru smiled at his pregnant mate and walked over to him. Kissing the top of his head he answered, "Yes. Some servants will also be appointed to take care of you as you rest." Rubbing his swollen belly, Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Will the servants be helpful and nice? I don't want a mean person looking after me while you're doing whatever it is that rulers do." Sesshoumaru laughed at Inuyasha. It seemed that his otouto had taken on the demeanor of a child afraid to leave his father's side. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear, Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's lips. Cradling his face in his hands Sesshoumaru said, "You sound like a child Inuyasha. Do not worry so much;you'll only succeed in worrying our baby. I have everything in order as it should be." Inuyasha huffed at Sesshoumaru calling his demeanor child-like. Excuse him for being worried. Sensing the gentle anger that Inuyasha had, Sesshoumaru kissed him again. He pillaged Inuyasha's mouth hungrily while the hanyou moaned and wrapped his hands around his neck. Trailing kisses down to his throat, Sesshoumaru sucked roughly. Inuyasha whimpered in pain mixed with pleasure and tangled his fingers in his aniki's hair. When the beginnings of a hickey began to form, Sesshoumaru pulled back and stood.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru with glazed eyes and whimpered yet again for his aniki to come to him. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair untangling the strands that Inuyasha's hands had tangled. Turning to look at the hanyou, Sesshoumaru smiled at his handiwork. He wanted to ravage the hanyou again but he had scented his servants coming. "Inuyasha your litter is here. Come so that you may go to our bedroom and rest." Inuyasha sighed and stubbornly said, "Fine. But I'm still angry with you." Sesshoumaru laughed as he helped the pregnant man stand. "Of course you are otouto. I can see the anger in your lust filled eyes." Inuyasha blushed and looked at his feet. He said no more as Sesshoumaru picked him up bridal style and carried him to the litter. Placing him inside, Sesshoumaru stroked his cheek. "What are you going to do aniki?", Inuyasha asked curiously. Sesshoumaru answered without missing a beat. "I have some studying to do about certain things. I won't be long. You just worry about resting so that we can have a healthy child." Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru stepped back. After making sure that the hanyou was secure in the litter, the servants carried him away. Sesshoumaru watched the retreating backs of the servants and the litter before turning the opposite way and walking down the hall.

...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Would this help your studies?" Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from one scroll to the book that Jaken waved back and forth in his face. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the book from Jaken and studied the title. "Kenkyu No Kaibo-gaku", he said to himself. But Jaken, thinking his lord was speaking to him cleared his throat. "Umm yes milord. It is a study of anatomy of all living things, demon and ningen alike." Sesshoumaru nodded and placed the book on top of the scroll he had been reading. Casually flipping through the pages, he scanned the pages for something pertaining to his search. _Anatomical drawings of ningen, pregnancy of ningen, anatomy of demons, anatomical drawings of demons, pregnancy of demons,_Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He nearly continued flipping through the pages until he scanned the chapter title again. "Pregnancy of Demons. Hmm, this could be what I was looking for?", he said. Jaken again thought Sesshoumaru was talking to him and was about to answer when Sesshoumaru drew a dagger that he kept on his desk in his study. "Quiet yourself or die." Jaken coughed and closed his mouth. He didn't want to die of course.

Turning his attention back to the book, he began to study the chapter. Sesshoumaru scanned through the pages of the chapter before stopping on a particularly interesting paragraph. He began to read out loud as was his habit when finding something interesting. Twirling the dagger on his fingertips, Sesshoumaru read to himself and Jaken since the little imp had no choice but to listen. "Much like humans, demons can become pregnant as well. Demons will experience the typical symptoms of pregnancy but theirs will be stronger considering they are carrying a demon child. Most pregnancies last only six to seven months; this estimation is accurate because demon embryos form faster and develop basic skills quicker. But there is one more thing that seperates demon pregnancies from human pregnancies. A male demon can also become pregnant of course with a little help. There are special priests who major in dansei boshi spells that will only respond to a demon's ingested by a male demon, they can become pregant if fertilized in a week's time." Sesshoumaru threw his dagger into a wall. The chapter didn't help at all. That chapter already told him what he knew. In irritation he continued to flip through the book's pages.

Jaken meanwhile stood and searched Sesshoumaru's books for something else that might help his lord in his search. Perhaps the anatomy book wasn't what he needed. Jaken continued to climb the tall bookshelves to see what he could find for his lord. In all honesty, he was becoming just as irritated as Sesshoumaru was. He just prayed that he would find the right book so that he could go on about his day.

...

"And then he said that he wouldn't be long. Ugh...he just irritates me so much sometimes," Inuyasha ranted to the young servant Kusanagi. He found that he preferred the young man to the usual girls that took care of him. Kusanagi nodded as he rubbed Inuyasha's feet. The pregnant man had been talking for a long time but it was not like could tell him to shutup. Inuyasha, sensing the boredom in Kusanagi, cleared his throat. "Yes milord? Do you need something else?", the boy asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Umm..I'm probably boring you talking about Sesshoumaru. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kusanagi's eyes opened wide and he coughed a couple times. "Uh...well my name is Kusanagi. I am sixteen and my birthday is in two weeks." Inuyasha smiled and clapped. "Really? I'll be three months on your birthday," he said. Kusanagi smiled and looked at his stomach. "Oh. It looks like you're already four months to me." Inuyasha laughed and touched reached out a hand. But then he pulled back.

"Forgive me milord. I almost forgot my place." Kusanagi bowed his head and kissed Inuyasha's foot. Fighting the urge to laugh, Inuyasha curled his toes. "Don't do that Kusanagi. That tickles. But what do you mean you almost forgot your place?" Kusanagi kept his head down in embarassment. "I wanted to touch your stomach, to feel your child. But then I remembered that I couldn't being that I wasn't royal or your mate." He continued to rub Inuyasha's feet as the hanyou looked down at his head. Reaching down and pulling at Kusanagi's arms, he placed his hands on either side of his stomach. Holding them in place he looked down at Kusanagi. "Milord? What will Lord Sesshoumaru say?",the boy said more in shock than out of fear. Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry about it. He'll say nothing. But do you feel the child?",he asked. Kusanagi nodded as Inuyasha released his hands, allowing Kusanagi to touch him of his own free will. Kusanagi smiled as he began to rub his hands in circular motions. Only once had he ever seen a pregnant person but he had never gotten to physically touch and feel the child. He was amazed at how hard but soft the Inu's skin was. Leaning forward he found himself laying his head on Inuyasha's stomach. The hanyou laughed, making Kusanagi get up and remove his hands. "Is there something wrong milord?", he asked. Inuyasha pointed to his hair. "It tickles. It feels almost like Sesshoumaru's hair when he talks to the baby." Kusanagi reached up and touched his hair. Rubbing his fingertips on it, he noticed that they tickled his fingers slightly. "I apologize milord." Inuyasha giggled again and pointed to his empty cup. "Can you fix me some more water please? And I would really like some medicine from the medic for my pain. Oh and if you wouldn't mind, can you have some crab legs fixed for me? I want them raw if you please." Kusanagi nodded and recorded the list in his head. _Water, medicine, crab legs. Water, medicine, crab legs. _He repeated the list in his head like a mantra.

...

An agitated Sesshoumaru stalked through the palace halls. He had stressed himself out immensely inside of his study and the little green imp had made it worse. Several times Sesshoumaru thought of killing him. The thought of a saddened Rin was enough to make him stay his hand. Speaking of his daughter, where was the young girl? As if she had heard his mental call, Rin came around the corner running full speed ahead. Her little feet padded across the floor as she ran as fast as she could. "Daddy!", she screamed spotting Sesshoumaru. Holding his arms out, Sesshoumaru picked her up. "Rin?", he questioned. Pointing to the corner that she had come around, Sesshoumaru turned his head to see a young girl run around after her. Looking at Rin who was laughing hard at the girl, she stuck out her tongue. "Ha, you can't get Rin now. Rin is with her daddy." The other girl stopped in her tracks and bowed to him. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru," she said to him. He turned to look at Rin. It was obvious that they were playing some game. Placing Rin on the ground with her friend, he tousled her hair and walked away.

He was still angry and had no time for child's play right now. As he walked through the hall, he heard the two girls scream and run away somewhere else. Rubbing his forehead in irritation at the loud noises, he continued to walk. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bedroom until his head stopped hurting. He paid little to no attention to the bows his servants gave him as he walked to his bedroom. They were lucky that none of them were in his way as he stalked to his bedroom. Apparently they were smart enough to figure out that he was angry and to get the hell out of his way. Sesshoumaru continued walking until he got to his bedroom. Reaching the door, he tugged at the handles and swung the door open as wide as he could go. In his angry daze, he nearly bowls a servant over. "Move," he said calmly. The young boy moves back from Sesshoumaru and closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighs and pats Kusanagi's head. "Sesshoumaru, what is your problem? You nearly killed Kusanagi." Sesshoumaru removed his juban and exposed his broad chest before answering. "I am in no mood to negotiate over the well-being of a lowly ningen servant." Kusanagi hung his head and looked at the floor. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha asked Kusanagi to help him sit up in bed. When he had reached a comfortable position he said, "And what has you so worked up?" Sesshoumaru tried to tie back his hair but only managed in tangling it inside of the band. Growling in further fustration, Sesshoumaru slammed his hands on the dresser. Inuyasha sighed and looked and dismissed Kusanagi.

When the boy had left, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "Come here aniki. Let me do it for you." Slowly Sesshoumaru walked to Inuyasha and crawled into the bed. Sitting inbetween Inuyasha's legs, he allowed his mate to fix his hair. "Aniki what has you so angry?",he asked as he worked on untangling Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead before speaking. "I am stressed out." Inuyasha tugged on some of Sesshoumaru's hair and watched the strands fall like silvery white dust. "Stressed out with what? I thought you were just studying a couple of things today." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am studying things. But I couldn't find what I was looking for. I hate not finding what I want." Inuyasha tugged on some more of Sesshoumaru's hair before he managed to free all of the strands of the band. "Well what are you looking for? Maybe I can get Kusanagi to find some books on the subjet. He wouldn't mind." Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha began to pull his hair back. "I was looking for pregnancy in dansei boshis since that is what you are experiencing. I was trying to educate myself on the subject so that I could help you out more." Inuyasha had become silent as he focused on Sesshoumaru's hair.

When Inuyasha finished securing the band on Sesshoumaru's hair, he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around his aniki's chest. Tracing patterns on his chest he kissed his mate's neck. "That is very sweet of you aniki. But you don't have to do that. The medic is the most educated on my situation and he can take care of me well. All you need to do is speak with him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you." Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows and looked and turned his head to look at his mate. "And lower myself to learning from a ningen? Please. Jaken could teach me before I would listen to a ningen." Kissing Sesshoumaru's neck again and resting his head on his shoulder he sighed. "I learned from a ningen and I became very educated on the Japanese language. You can do the same aniki." Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do I have to Inuyasha?",he asked. Inuyasha laughed. "Now you sound the kid. But yes. Who told me that in order to gain you must do the unthinkable and the unorthodox?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Fine, later on I will. But not today. I just want to lay with you." Inuyasha laughed. "So sweet you are Sesshoumaru. But I'm going to eat now. You're welcome to lay with Rin though."

...

Sesshoumaru and Rin stared at Inuyasha as he munched on the crab legs. He didn't even bother removing the shell, he just bit right down and swallowed. Rin ducked behind her father's back as another piece of shell flew to her forehead. Reflexively reaching up and catching the shell piece, Sesshoumaru tossed it back onto Inuyasha's tray. "Why is mommy trying to hit Rin with crab legs?" Sesshoumaru reached back and stroked Rin's hair. "I have no idea Rin-chan. Perhaps you want to ask?" Rin shook her head vigorously. Sesshoumaru smiled. Turning back to Inuyasha he stared at his hanyou as he dipped another crab leg in butter and bit off of it. Feeling eyes on him, Inuyasha looked up. Swallowing the crab leg and washing it down with water Inuyasha said,"Do you want some crab?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked at Rin. "Would you like some crab?" Rin shook her head. "No thank you Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha shrugged at ate some more.

Catching another piece of shell in midair and tossing it back on Inuyasha's tray, Sesshoumaru stood. Walking over to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru grabbed the tray from the hanyou and held it out of his reach. "Hey what's the big idea aniki?" Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha's arms out of the air. "I am tired of catching crab. You are banned from eating this food until you have the child and can eat it more civilized." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Rin. "Men. But you gotta love 'em,"he said. Rin laughed and walked to her mother and crawled into bed with him. Pulling her closer to him, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who walked away. Shaking his head at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha cuddled with Rin. "Mommy can Rin play with the baby?",she asked. Nodding, Inuyasha moved his arm from around her and let her crawl down.

Laying her head against Inuyasha's bare stomach and rubbed his belly gently. "Hey little baby. Can you hear Rin? Are you in there?",she said. Tapping her fingers on his stomach she spoke to the child again. " Hey baby. Do you hear Rin? I'm your big sister. Daddy said so." Inuyasha smiled at his daughter as she talked to the baby. He was tired for some reason but Rin's antics had kept him awake. Yawning he patted Rin's head. "Yes mommy?",she asked. Inuyasha smiled and beckoned for her to come closer. Crawling up to him and laying her head on his chest she looked up at him. "The baby is sleepy Rin. So let's go to sleep so that the baby feels comfortable. Kay?", he whispered. Rin smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay mommy. Rin will go to sleep," she whispered. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. Soon, both of them dozed off.

...

As Sesshoumaru stood outside of his bedroom door, he prepared himself to for Inuyasha's angry tyrade. He knew that the hanyou would probably curse him out and he didn't want Rin learning those words. Preparing himself for a non-stop speech, Sesshoumaru opened the door. Where he had expected to find a angry mate and confused child, he ended up finding a sleeping mother and child. He smiled as he walked closer to the bed. Rin was curled up against Inuyasha's side with her head on his chest. Inuyasha had a hand on her waist and his other hand on his stomach. Sesshoumaru walked over and tucked the collar of his juban under his neck. Inuyasha had begun to wear his juban open just under his chest so that his stomach could be out. Sesshoumaru would have to have maternity jubans made for him. But for right now, he wanted to be with his family.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Sesshoumaru climbed onto the silk sheets as quietly as he could. After adjusting himself in the bed, he removed Rin from Inuyasha's arms and laid her on his other side. She curled up and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Rin?", Inuyasha moaned groggily when he felt Rin move from his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw Sesshoumaru lying with Rin asleep with her head on his left shoulder. Smiling he cuddled closer to Sesshoumaru and laid his head on his aniki's chest. Sesshoumaru smiled and stroked his head softly. Inuyasha leaned into the touch before falling asleep again; his arm thrown across Sesshoumaru's Sesshoumaru held his mate and his daughter he smiled. Never before had he dreamed he would have a family. But now he felt that he had purpose. He had someone to protect, someone to love, and now he had a newborn child who would be born in a few more months. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru smiled. "Mine,"he said softly as he felt himself fall asleep.

CHAPTER DONE

A.N.: Cute right?

P.S.: So Inuyasha has had swollen feet and weird cravings. I think back pain and pee trouble is in order.


	4. Chapter 4

A Kiss For Your Tears III

Author's Note: I am so sorry but my computer shut down and it was hell to get it working. I promise I'll get back on top of things.

P.S.: This chapter will be as good as I can make it.

Disclaimer: You guys already know the deal.

Inuyasha waddled down the hallway as quick as his pregnant body would allow him to. Now that the hanyou was three months pregnant, life had officially turned into hell. Inuyasha huffed as he waddled around a corner. Squinting his eyes in concentration, Inuyasha focused on the bathroom that he knew was just up ahead. "Almost there," he encouraged himself. Placing a firm hand on his aching lower back, Inuyasha went into hyper drive and seemingly zoomed to the bathroom. The servants marveled at the gust of wind that trailed behind Inuyasha as he sped past them; a couple of the young women laughed in understanding of Inuyasha's problems. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha chose to ignore the servants as he almost swung the door off of the hinges. Slamming the door behind him, Inuyasha ran to the toilet.

He nearly cried as he struggled to pull the hakama off of his lower body. He had to pee really bad and the uncooperative hakama were not making it better. "Get off of me!", he yelled at the hakama and as if they suddenly heard him, the pants magically fell. Smiling in triumph Inuyasha sat down on the toilet and sighed. Using one hand to hold himself up, Inuyasha smiled as he listened to the yellow river stream into the toilet bowl. _Yesss...,_he thought to himself. Inuyasha breathed out in a relieved manner as he finally finished. Breathing blissfully Inuyasha stood and pulled his hakama back up. When he had gotten his equilibrium together, Inuyasha walked over to the sink and cleaned his hands. Now the only the thing that bothered him was his back pain. But he couldn't really focus on that right now, what mattered was that he just made it to the bathroom and his bladder didn't have so much pressure on it anymore. Inuyasha grabbed a towel and wiped his hands before waddling out of the bedroom.

Out in the hallway, the servants had all gathered around in a semi-circle with Sesshoumaru in the midst of them. Eyes furrowing in pain and confusion, Inuyasha walked over to see what Sesshoumaru was doing that had the servants so captivated. Pushing his way through the crowd, Inuyasha finally reached the front to see what all the tumult was about. Sesshoumaru, still dressed in hunting clothes, seemed to be giving a lecture about herbs. "And these herbs here are called dandelions. They are helpful for swollen feet. Willow bark and cayenne also help relieve pain in the lumbar region of the back. These herbs are to be implemented in the tea and food that is given to Lord Inuyasha." Smiling, Inuyasha waited to see if Sesshoumaru had anything else to say before approaching him. Throwing his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, Inuyasha rested his head on his chest. Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped an arm around Inuyasha. "Are there any questions?",he asked. When noone said anything, he waved his hand in dismissal of the servants to their duties.

When the hall had been cleared, Inuyasha moved closer to his aniki and held onto the ridges of his armor plating to hold himself up. Noticing Inuyasha's moment of weakness, Sesshoumaru used his arm to hold the man up. "You need to rest Inuyasha. Your strength is not at its fullest." Inuyasha sighed and leaned his forehead against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I know otouto. But I don't want to. I'm just so anxious about the pregnancy. And I only have a couple of months before the birthing of our child." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's head in understanding and held him close. "Do not be anxious Inuyasha. Leave the anxiety up to me. As alpha it is my job to worry and your job to relax." Inuyasha nodded before cringing in pain. "Sesshoumaru, my back," he said. He grabbed onto his aniki as his legs became weaker. Sesshoumaru effortlessly held his otouto up until the man's pain dissipated. "You need to rest Inuyasha. Come, we shall lay together." Inuyasha nodded and held onto Sesshoumaru's arm as they walked.

...

After a long walk and much resting in-between, the couple had made it to their bedroom. By now Inuyasha was short of breath and his back was in even more pain. Not to mention that he had to pee again and was craving raw meat. Opening the door for his mate, Sesshoumaru helped him into the bedroom. When Inuyasha walked inside he became a blur as he sped to the bathroom. Sighing at his mate, Sesshoumaru proceeded to undress himself. When Inuyasha had come back into the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of an almost naked Sesshoumaru. Blushing at his aniki's back, Inuyasha made his way to the chisana oi and began to ease himself down into the seat.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?",Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha jumped in surprise before catching himself. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru sighed again as he allowed his long hair to fall from the braid. Shaking his mane like a true dog demon, Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and sat at his feet. Inuyasha was beginning to fall back into his old ways of hiding pain and he wondered why. But before Sesshoumaru could begin to ask him a question, Rin burst through the doors. "Daddy! Daddy! It's Master Jaken!", she screamed. Automatically, Sesshoumaru's protective instinct emerged and he growled in his throat. Pulling Rin into him, Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tense. Jaken had obviously done something to Rin and he was curious to know what it was. Nuzzling Rin towards Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru stood. He heard the heavy breathing and the pattering footsteps of Jaken as the little demon obviously continued to chase Rin.

"Blasten ningen girl! I'll show her!", they heard Jaken croak. His voice sounded broken somehow and Rin seemed to be genuinely scared. She curled into her mother's protective arm and curled beside him inside of the chisana oi. Inuyasha patted the girl's head softly and nipped at her nose softly; it was the Inu way to comfort pups. Sesshoumaru's growl became deeper as Jaken got closer and closer to their bedroom. His hands were curled into fists and while is face was apathetic, the red color flicking in and out of his eyes were proof enough of his anger. When Sesshoumaru was close to the point of shattering a glass vase, Jaken burst into their room. "Rin! There you ar-." Jaken was cut off as Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly slammed him against a wall. His hand was squeezing as tight as possible on Jaken's throat and just when Jaken thought he was going to die, the strangled cry of a human made him loosen his hold on Jaken.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru saw a scared Kusanagi cowering in a doorway. His eyes were widened in fear and his hands trembled violently. Sesshoumaru and Kusanagi stared at eachother for an eternity before Kusanagi broke the gaze. Falling on his face, he began to speak so fast that his apologies turned into inderscernible gibberish. Sesshoumaru, still having a temper moment, placed a foot on the boy's back. Pushing down, he spoke slowly. "What are you doing in here? I did not call for you." Kusanagi's voice was shaky as he said, "I was sent here by one of the head servants, Madam Xiudong. She said that you had a visitor who described herself as being your mother. The woman is in the Eastern Garden waiting for you to see her." Sesshoumaru seemed to have caught himself after listening to the message. Removing his foot he dismissed the young man before turning back to Jaken. "Your life has just been saved by a servant boy. Find him and kiss his feet. This will be your punishment. Be thankful that my heart is not so cold as once before." Jaken nodded and stood. After straightening up his clothes, he left the room.

Turning to look at his mate and child, he saw that Rin was now asleep on Inuyasha. Her head lolled on his shoulder gently and Inuyasha hummed a soft tune directly into the girl's ear. What a clever way to block out the noise of chaos. Not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene, Sesshoumaru dressed himself quietly in cream coloured silk juban and pants. He pulled his hair into a high ponytail and threw moko-moko around his shoulders. It was the only thing that could calm him down when he was mad, next to Inuyasha of course. Walking to the door he felt eyes on his back but did not turn around. He simply walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind him. He would speak with Inuyasha when he returned.

...

Out in the Eastern Garden, Sesshoumaru's mother stood facing the wind. Her deep violet shawl fanned out around her and her hair was whisked back before suddenly dropping. Sesshoumaru was reluctant to speak and decided to stand at the door. He watched his mother intently and waited for her to make the first move. The silence lasted for a long time that Sesshoumaru nearly turned around and walked away. He was nearly caught off guard when she did speak. "You look so much like InuTaisho." Sesshoumaru did nothing but nod his head. Was he to thank her for pointing out the obvious? "Even your mannerisms are like your father's. He didn't like being compared to other people either. I can see that you are the same." Sesshoumaru licked his canines in irritation. His mother was trying to make small talk but if he knew anything about his mother, which he did, she was never one to beat around the bush. Especially when it came to him in particular. "Mother, is there something you wish to tell me?", he asked.

There was silence once more before a laugh erupted. It was low but still feminine in sound. "So you wish to get to the point little Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho was the same way. How strange but predictable that you should be the same." Sesshoumaru tried to supress an irritated growl. Pulling moko-moko closer to him, he felt his anger subside. "Mother if you have something to tell me, then tell me. I have duties to fufill and if this meeting is about how similar I am to InuTaisho then it is pointless." Again the woman laughed before turning around. "Fine then little Sesshoumaru. I will tell you," she said.

Sashaying to a stone bench, she sat down and folded her hands like an empress, her feet touched together underneath her dress and the shawl was allowed to blow as it pleased. "Sesshoumaru, as the prince of the Western Lands you have proved that you can outdo your father in many things. But you have forgotten something my son. In order for your legacy to live, you must produce an heir to the lands. If you constantly travel and fight, how will you find the time to settle down? When your father was alive, he was excited to make an heir. He kept the future and the present in will not live forever and so must you do the same." Sesshoumaru sighed and folded his arms in irritation. His mother was giving him a lecture on something that he had already fulfilled. Not wanting her 'civilized rant' to go on any longer than needed, he raised a hand to silence her. Walking to the bench and sitting at her feet as he did when he was younger, he breathed gently. When he was a child, his actions would make her forget to lecture him. He hoped that it would work now. Even when sitting on the ground, he was still taller than her.

His mother had never before touched him the way she did now. Her hands stroked his neck and chest almost sensually. But he didn't care, it was his mother. She could touch him in ways that only she knew, and even now, there were still some things that only his mother knew about his body. While Inuyasha was capable of doing the same thing, it was his mother who made him shiver first. Laying his head in her lap, he let her rub him some more. She had begun to breath so softly that he could barely hear her. Her hands traveled down to his abs and back up to his neck. She rested her forehead against his gently as she flicked her fingers over the stripes on his face. Only when she whispered InuTaisho's name did he open his eyes. A tear had fallen from her eyes and he felt it roll down his nose and disappear somewhere on his throat. "Mother?", he said looking up at her. The woman breathed and cleared her throat as another tear threatened to fall. "It's just that you look so much like your father. Thoughts came to my head and memories returned. But do not worry on my account. You must have an heir to inherit the lands when you die. That is the important thing to remember. No man lives forever." Kissing her son's head, she prodded him off of her and stood. She could not let her son see her cry. Gathering her robes about her, she quickly left. Sesshoumaru still sat on the ground letting the breeze rip through his juban. His mother had begun to reminisce and had left him with a cryptic message. The words she said disturbed him inside. He would speak with Inuyasha provided the man was still awake when he returned.

...

Inside of the bedroom, Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha had curled up into bed and that Rin was not present. Figuring that the man had slept long enough, he had set his mind on waking him up. The scent of a ningen made him forget his plans momentarily and turn to see who was coming to pester his mate. This time, it was Madam Xiudong coming around the corner. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! I didn't expect to see you out here. I have the new herbal tea for Lord Inuyasha. I was just going to administer it to him if that was okay with you." Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows in disgust at the smell of lust that wafted off of Madam Xiudong. He had known that the woman had lusted for him since she first came to his castle. Her eyes roamed over his body and rested between his thighs. He growled to pull attention to his face. It is not that the woman wasn't attractive, but she just wasn't attractive to him. Waving his hand to bring the woman back to the present, he reached out a hand and took the tray. "I'll give him the tea. He doesn't want to see any servants right now." The woman nodded her head and turned on her heels. She scurried off as fast as she had appeared and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Going back into the bedroom, he closed the door and locked it. He just wanted some peace and quiet for awhile. Placing the tea on the nightstand, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Inuyasha awake. "Mmmm, Sesshoumaru. Not now, I don't feel good." Sesshoumaru grimaced at the childlike manner of his otouto and licked his throat with his tongue. It was the Inu way for Alphas to rouse sleeping mates from the bed. Inuyasha sighed but opened his eyes. Yawning he saw Sesshoumaru staring at him and a smile on his face. "What do you want Sess?", he asked as civilly as possible. Sesshoumaru returned the irritated look that his mate possessed before grabbing the tea. "You have to take your tea. It has new herbs inside that should help your back feel better." Inuyasha yawned again and reluctantly sat up with Sesshoumaru's help.

When Sesshoumaru was sure that Inuyasha was settled, he got him the tea. He helped the hanyou drink the liquid and wiped his mouth when he was done. "Kansha aniki," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he gathered the things back up on the tray. Inuyasha was silent as he watched Sesshoumaru. He could tell that the man was obviously vexed about something. Could it have been because of the meeting he went to earlier? Inuyasha bit his lip in thought and nearly spaced when Sesshoumaru came back. He took off his juban and moko-moko before he climbed into bed. He was silent as he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. Inuyasha was hesitant to speak but after the agonizing silence got to be to much, Inuyasha spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with you? And don't try telling me the whole 'Alpha's problem is his own' lecture. I know my big brother enough to tell when's he's agitated." Sesshoumaru was silent before sitting up. Inuyasha was right. He couldn't let the burden rest on his chest for to long. Sliding over he laid his head on Inuyasha's swollen belly and began to talk.

"Well I had a meeting with my mother. Apparently she was here to speak with me about having an heir. I assume that word of our marriage has not yet reached her. But she kept stressing the death of men and continued to tell me about how much I looked like Father." Sesshoumaru sighed as Inuyasha undid his hair from the ponytail and began to rub his fingers through it. "Is that the only reason you're upset Sesshoumaru?", Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Well when we were sitting by eachother, she started touching me in a sensual way. At first it didn't bother me because she's my mother. But when she said Father's name, she began to cry and then left. And now I suddenly feel as if she mistook me for Father and had gained lust for me all though I didn't smell it. Her touches were a little to sensual to be mistook for motherly touches." Sesshoumaru touched his neck in remembrance. Inuyasha meanwhile kept stroking his hair. "Well I'm not sure what to make of that, but your theory does match up. But you shouldn't stress about that. I mean she had a memory, but it's not all that bad."

Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Inuyasha's stomach. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it. What I should be focusing on is our child." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yes indeed. I only have three more months before I have the baby, I am so excited. Are you?" Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled. Inuyasha smiled to before biting his lip. "I am excited but I can't figure out how good of a mother I will be. I'm not a woman so I don't possess the same things a woman does when it comes to nurturing." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Don't talk like that. As long as I have you and you have me, we can do anything. You will be the perfect mother for our child. Just look at how you well you take care of Rin. Noone could ever rival you." Inuyasha blushed. He smiled as Sesshoumaru kissed his stomach again. The two were silent until Inuyasha jumped. Looking down at his mate, Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru looking up at him. "Did you feel that aniki? The baby kicked. Our child kicked." Sesshoumaru smiled and laid his head on his stomach again.

The experience of feeling your child, your unborn child, kick from inside the womb is amazing. Sesshoumaru was silent as he listened to the little child bump against his mother's stomach. The little gentle bangs on Inuyasha's stomach felt weird against his cheek, but he enjoyed the feeling. He could tell that their pup would be strong. Sesshoumaru could see the vision now; he and the pup would train hard, but not to hard mind you. They would make the pup strong and word of it's abilities would travel near and far. Sesshoumaru smiled at Inuyasha who's face glowed like a celestial being. "The baby is strong Sesshoumaru. Do you think he or she will be like you?", the man asked. Sesshoumaru laughed and playful nipped Inuyasha's fingertips. "The blood coursing through our pup's veins guarantees strength. Proper training guarantees that the pup will probably surpass me." Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

They were so excited about the pup. And to think that they would finally get to see the child in just three more months is awesome. Rin was especially happy. She had wanted someone to look out for. Maybe she wold get a little brother or better yet a little sister. Either way, Rin would make a wonderful big sister. Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his mate who had fallen asleep against him. Rolling his eyes and patting his head, Inuyasha laughed. "Big baby." And with that he closed his eyes and rested as well.

THE END

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. My computer had a wicked bad virus that totally put it out of commission for a while. But I'm back in black biatches! (NO OFFENSE)

P.S.: OMG! The baby is almost here. Can I get some reviews about what the gender of the baby should be if you guys would be so kind.


End file.
